Murder in Red
by Serina Yeba
Summary: Magnus Martinsson and Maeve Donovan are assigned a case dealing with the murder of a young Irish woman who died in a similar fashion to four other women around Sweden. With very clues to go on, Magnus and Maeve struggle to put the pieces together. Maeve keeps receiving anonymous notes - could they be linked to the murders? (Chap 4 is a WIP)
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Ugh, we are getting nowhere!"/em yells Maeve. Groaning in frustration, she rubs her forehead and then moves to massage her sore neck. She sighed for the hundredth time since the start of their current case./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Two weeks ago, Magnus Martinsson and his partner, Maeve Donovan, discovered the body of a young woman on the bank of the Nybroan. The two detectives had only found a handful of clues that lead absolutely nowhere. This body was one of four other women who had been found around the peninsula./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Since the other bodies had been killed and found in other jurisdictions, the pair only had hearsay to go. The victims always seemed to be placed the same way - usually near a body of water and all beautifully dressed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus watched the strain of the case take its toll on the beautiful redhead across from him. Honestly, he felt it too. They had come up with very little in the way of evidence, suspects, or witnesses. Kurt, being his typical gruff self, has been pushing them to solve the case ASAP./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The curly-haired man chuckled at how impatient his partner could be at times - this being one of them - though he didn't blame her. The case was frustrating the heck out of everyone. Magnus quietly got up from his and walked around to Maeve's desk to stand behind her. She was completely engrossed in a file, holding it in one hand, while her other still rubbed her neck. He nudged her hand out of the way, only to replace it with his own hands. Firmly but gently, Magnus began to work on the knots that had formed from long hours of work./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"What do we have?"/em He asked fully aware of the answer he would receive. A smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, already picturing the look on the redhead's face at his question./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"But we…we've gone over this…a hundred times already,"/em Maeve stuttered; enjoying the sensation her partner was creating. She craned her neck a bit trying to bite back a moan that was bubbling to the surface. The tension already melting away./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"And we'll go over it a hundred more times until we crack this bloody case."/em Magnus knew that this spirited young woman was slowly losing her need to fight. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve sighed and began recounting what they knew so far. em"Well, the killer is careful - no, meticulous. He cleaned the body, essentially wiping away any mark or DNA that might be left behind, before he dumped her. He also seems to have a fascination…erm of dressing his victims up in beautiful gowns and even going to the trouble of putting flowers in their hair and hands. Our findings seem to corroborate what we've heard from the other cases. Gosh, that feels so good. Hmm…don't stop, Mags,"/em she finishes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus freezes as sinful moans tumble from Maeve's mouth. His body beginning to respond to the sounds she is making./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The loss of movement brings Maeve back to reality. Shaking her head to clear her senses, she turns around face her friend who is now lost in thought./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Mags,"/em She says trying to catch his attention. "Mags?" There is a look in his eyes that she has never seen before, and to be honest it makes Maeve a little nervous. em"Magnus!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Hmm…what?"/em He clears his throat and drops his hands back to his sides. em"Did you ask me something, love?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"What's going on in that head of yours, Sherlock?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Uh, boxes."/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Boxes?"/em Maeve asks, not expecting his answer./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Yeah, boxes. The ones with um, the files from the other cases. We should have gotten them, do you know if they've come yet?"/em Now it was his turn to stutter./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Nope, but we were supposed to get them today. I totally forgot…"/em Maeve groans again, rubbing her temples./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Then there is nothing else we can do until they arrive. We'll start fresh on Monday. Come on, let's get you home."/em Magnus helps put her jacket on. He shuts and locks the station door behind them; finally proffering his elbow to the young woman./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"What are you doing?"/em Maeve raises an eyebrow./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"I thought it was obvious,"/em he smiles mischievously. em"I am being the perfect gentleman and walking you home. No arguments tonight, young lady - it is too late to be walking by yourself,"/em he explains offering his arm again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve shakes her head at his antics. em"Yes, dad." /emShe sighs but threads her arm through his. Magnus pulls her a bit closer to him and they set off to Maeve's flat, chatting amicably along the way./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Well, this is me. Thanks for your services tonight, Mags."/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Services?" Magnus laughs, wiggling his brows./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Not like that, you perv."/em She slaps his arm. em"For the walk home an…and those magical hands of yours. Maybe one day I'll return the favor."/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Just being a gentleman,"/em he says bowing./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Good night, Mack. Enjoy your weekend."/em She leans forward to place a chaste kiss on his cheek./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Night, M. See you Monday."/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve opens her door but turns around again. em"Text me when you get home,"/em she calls./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus mockingly puts his hand on his heart. em"You care about me? How sweet. I am touched, truly."/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Oh don't let it go to your head, mate. No way am I letting something happen to you before this infernal case is finished - you are not leaving me before then."/em Maeve giggles, giving him a saucy wink and blowing a kiss. With that she heads back inside, leaning on the door after shutting it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Her eyes shoot open in horror. em'Maybe I'll return the favor? Who in their right mind says something like that, unless they're - oh my - I just flirted with my partner,'/em she thinks to herself blushing crimson. em'I'm just exhausted and not thinking straight. Maybe he didn't hear me?' /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Half an hour later, Maeve is finally ready for bed. She flops down with a yawn. Snuggling under her blankets, she sighs contentedly and closes her eyes. Suddenly her phone beeps. She grabs it and reads the text./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Mack: emYou will be happy to know that I made it home safe and sound - I will live another day to help solve your precious! Good night, my Irish lass./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus chuckled as he waited for a response. His phone chirps a few seconds later./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"My Irish Lass: emThank goodness! Now I can sleep. Night, sweet cheeks. ;)/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They both put their phones down and drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em*Flashback to two weeks ago*/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emIt was supposed to be her day off, but she and her partner had been called in because apparently, the whole of Ystad needed its cops and detectives today. Her plans of sleeping in and doing absolutely nothing we're dashed when she received a call. Rushing to the car, feeling thrown together and probably looking like a hobo, Maeve opened the door. A piece of paper fell out onto the pavement. 'That's odd,' she thought as she hastily stuffed the paper into her pocket as got in the car and sped off. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emThe coast came into view. Maeve parked her car and got out. She looked at the sky and water, getting lost in the beauty of the landscape. 'How can anything bad happen here? It's too beautiful to mar with death.' She frowned putting her hands into her jacket pockets to warm them. Her fingers brushed against the paper she had stashed there earlier. Unfolding the paper, Maeve began to read the note. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"My dearest Maeve, /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emIt seems you did not appreciate the other gifts I've left. I hope this one is more to your liking. Enjoy the flowers and the dress, I know tulips are your favorite…and you've always looked wonderful in green. Solve this puzzle before I am forced to act again - I do so hate getting messy. It is a shame that this had to happen, but you are smarter than the rest. You'll figure it out. Follow the clues and they will lead you to me. We will finally be together, my love. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emTill then."/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emMaeve felt sick. These notes always gave her an awful feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Something bad was to come. The words always confused her, it was as if the author knew her and for some reason was playing with her. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""emWhat's that supposed to mean?" The redhead asked closing her eyes attempting to focus on what the note meant. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Planning for a hot date later, M?" Maeve frowned and turned to look at the man next to her. Seeing the look of confusion and fear, an emotion he rarely saw in his partner, Magnus became serious. "Hey, you alright?" He asked concerned at Maeve's state. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emCrumpling the piece of paper in her hand and throwing it in her bag, she schooled her face and focused on the reason she was here./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"What do we have, then?" /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emA young woman - Bridget Murphy - late 20s early 30s. No visible sign of trauma, so maybe she ingested something? /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emAs Magnus caught her up, they made their way to the body. One of the forensics techs removed the sheet covering the young woman. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Dia ár sábháil!" Maeve gasped slipping into her native tongue. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emShe froze, taken aback at the scene before her. A crown of lavender colored tulips adorned the victim's auburn hair, which complimented the…forest green dress. A bunch of tulips clutched in her hands. The woman looked so peaceful - hauntingly beautiful…/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emThe young detective felt a wave of nausea hit and her legs felt a bit wobbly. She involuntarily reached out for something to steady her which turned out to be her partner. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Woah there, Maeve. You okay?" Magnus was worried, he had never seen the redhead so rattled. He holds onto a bit longer. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"I…I'm fine, Mags," Maeve stutters. She gives his arm a squeeze before dropping her hand. "Really," she says before taking a breath. Have we found any evidence?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"*Present day*/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Knock, knock! /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Ugh, five more minutes," Maeve groans. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Knock, knock!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Go away," she whines covering her head with a pillow./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"BANG, BANG! /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve bolts upright in bed, slightly dazed. "What?" There is a brief pause before the knocking starts again. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Fine," she huffs. Now she's angry, who dared to interrupt her day? Jumping out of bed, the young woman made her way through the flat. "Coming!" "You had better have a darn good reason for disturbing my Sat - Magnus? What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Good morning to you too, M. Mind letting me in?" Magnus asks. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh right." The redhead steps aside allowing him to enter. "Why are you here, Martinsson? I was enjoying my day off." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You were sleeping," Magnus states, setting a box and small paper bag on the table. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""As I said…enjoying the day. Ugh, ya know what, it's too early for this," she whines rubbing her temples. "Please don't make me ask again."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Actually, it's 11:45." Maeve glares at him. "Anyway, Kurt wants us to work. Evidence came in and…" Magnus finally takes in his partner's appearance and freezes. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What are you staring at?" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The only reply he gives is an audible gulp and continues to state. Maeve follows his gaze and realized what she is wearing, or not wearing, to be precise. Clad only in undergarments and a thin nightshirt going down to her mid-thigh, she starts to panic. However, noticing the blond's reaction, Maeve decides to have a bit of fun. Moving closer, she stands flush against the flustered young man. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""See something you like, detective?" She purred seductively standing on tip-toes so their lips are only centimeters apart. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus' breath hitches and his heart starts beating rapidly. Maeve smirks but slowly realizes her plan is starting to backfire, as her body begins to react to their closeness. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Well…too bad. I'll be right back." She takes off to her towards her bedroom. Emerging fifteen minutes later, Maeve is now dressed in yoga pants and an oversized jumper that shows off her right shoulder. Still slightly embarrassed about earlier, the young woman smooths her braid and quietly walks back to her dining room table. She notices the open box and sees its contents spread out…but no Magnus. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Hope you don't mind, but I made some coffee. Not that you need it because you are definitely a morning person." Magnus winks. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh, haha, Magnus. You really should stop trying to be funny; you're awful at it," Maeve replies a triumphant smirk settling on her lips. She takes the full mug, sipping it appreciatively. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You know, I was going to share my breakfast with you, but…" he paused to take a bite the pastry. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The Irish woman pouts. It smells divine, and hunger makes its presence known. "Please, Mags?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He walks toward his partner, taking another exaggerated bite. "Mmm, so good." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'You asked for it, mister.' Maeve steps closer. "If I apologize for my rude behavior, will you share?' /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I might."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Pretty please, Magnus? I'm sorry," she says taking one step further. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""On second thought…no." He was about to take the last bite, but before Magnus knew what was happening, Maeve pounced. She grabbed his wrist with one hand, stopping its ascent. Looking back at her partner, the redhead smirked and leaned forward and ate the last of the pastry. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Mmm, Maeve moaned. "You were right, it's delicious." She wiped her mouth and dropped his hand. She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed a change in her partner's expression. Like he was a cat about to pounce. "Magnus, whatever it is your planning - don't." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You're going to pay for that missy," he warned. He jumped towards her a little. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Mags, no!" The redhead took off through her flat, with Magnus giving chase./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"His laughter rang through the room. Finally, he caught up to her and pinned her to the couch. Maeve squealed in surprise. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a few minutes. The blond detective leaned in and Maeve's eyes widened. 'Is he going to…' Her thought was cut off when Magnus startled tickling her. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Don't…please." Maeve gasped. "Can't…breathe."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Are you sorry for eating my pastry?" he laughed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No, I'm not." Defiance evident in her eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Then I'm not stopping until you are."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A few seconds later Maeve surrenders. "Fine, I'm sorry…Mack. Just please stop."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Stopping his attack, Magnus sat up and pulled his friend up to sitting position. "All I wanted to hear, love." He said not even trying to hide the smirk forming. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Jerk," she scoffed, playfully hitting his arm. "I thought I was going to die."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Ha, I doubt you can die from being tickled."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Whatever. Come on, let's get to work detective. Hey, where are the other boxes? I only saw one."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Ehm, unfortunately, that's all the evidence we were given. It seems the other stations didn't have much either," Magnus explains. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""And we're expected to find the killer from this?" Pinching the bridge of her nose, Maeve takes a deep breath. "Alright, I'm getting a refill and then we'll get started."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus nods and turns his attention to the mess of files before him. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh, we can use this. Should help us sort stuff out." Maeve reappeared with a huge corkboard in hand. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Once the board was set up, they began pinning pictures and what bits of information they had on the victims. After a few more hours of sifting through the evidence, they decided to take a break. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm famished!" Magnus exclaims. "What's for dinner?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Takeaway." I haven't had much time for shopping lately. My fridge is just about empty. I'll find some menus." Maeve says. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They quickly decide on the cuisine and tidy up while waiting for the food to arrive. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What have you been eating then?" Magnus questioned. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""This and that. Honestly, I've been so tired when I get home that I just go right to bed," Maeve said. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Hmm, we'll have to rectify your food situation later, love. You aren't starving to death on my watch."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He took a step closer to look at the young woman. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve shrugged, "why do care anyway? You're just worried about having to solve the case alone, eh?" She winked at the blond. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What, no. I'm just worried about you." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve snorts. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Placing his hands on her upper arms, Magnus bends down to look her right in the eyes. "I'm serious, M. I need yo…I couldn't live…without…eh. Magnus stutters over his words, a blush creeping up his face. His hands move to cup his partner's cheeks. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve's breath hitches at his tender act and notices that he keeps looking down at her lips. She looks up and becomes lost in his azure eyes. They both lean forward - lips just inches apart. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Suddenly realizing what is about to happen they pull apart. The pair turns away from each other to collect themselves. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus clears his throat, "I couldn't live without my partner. You're an integral part of this, uh…partnership?" He stutters. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""That was profound, Mack." Maeve laughs. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ding - dong/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Food!" Magnus all but yells, grateful for the interruption. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve chuckles and shakes her head, following him to the door, just in time to see the blond pay for their meals. She gives him a questioning look. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""My treat, darling. I'm sure."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Thanks!" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The two sit on the couch and tuck in. Silence reigns as food is consumed - both hungrier than they thought. Afterward, they chat for a bit. Maeve eventually looks over at their board and sighs. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I don't think I can look at one more photo or read one more file for the night," Magnus complains. "We've just talked in circles about motive and suspects; I think we even added our own names to the list at some point." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve smiles. "Agreed. How about popcorn and some telly?" She suggests, rising to collect their containers. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus follows her into the kitchen to help wash up. "Brilliant idea, detective."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They emerge from the kitchen a few moments later with a large bowl of popcorn. Maeve stops and stares at the board again. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Something about these cases is bothering me, but I can't put my finger on it." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I know. It's strange though…" he pauses. They all bare a striking resemblance to you…it's a bit frightening actually. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Really?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes. Now come on, you promised me some telly. We can look at it again tomorrow." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Alright, let's see what's on," Maeve reluctantly agreed. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They settled back on the couch - well, Magnus seemed to be having trouble. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You alright there, mate?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yeah, trying to get the pillow just right. "Oh, there's something under here." Magnus pulled out a piece of paper with Maeve's name on it. "Ooo, is the lady receiving love notes?" He asks opening the slip. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What?" Maeve turns around as her partner starts reading. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?'/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Hey, you're not supposed to see that. Give it back," the redhead lunges to grab it from his hands./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Seems you've got quite the admirer there. Care to share?" He winks./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Wish I knew, they just keep appearing." Maeve shrugs./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus sees anxiety flash across the young woman's face. "Hey, you okay?" He asks concern reflecting in his eyes. "You'd tell me if something was wrong right?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You'll be the first to know, Mags. Thanks." Maeve places her hand on top of his and moves closer to him so he knows she's alright. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus smiles and pulls a blanket over both of them and goes for a handful of popcorn. Maeve quickly moves the bowl out of reach. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You didn't actually think that any of this was for you, did you?" She asks playfully, laughing at the pathetic look on the blond's face. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He goes for the bowl again, but it is still out of reach. He growls and moves so that Maeve is trapped between his legs. She gives a squeal of surprise. Now being able to reach the snack, Magnus takes a handful and pops it into his mouth with a satisfied smile. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You're such a child, Martinsson." Maeve half-heartedly scolds before settling back into his chest. She falls asleep a few minutes later. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emMaeve woke up to darkness. Wherever she was, it gave her the creeps. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Hello?" She shivered./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emFive figures suddenly appeared a few feet away. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Hello?" The redhead repeated. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Maeve…Maeve." They cried. "Help us!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emMaeve could tell by their voices they were women. As the women came into view, the redhead recognized them as the five victims. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Why did this happen to us?" one asked. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"We shouldn't have died, it's not right," another interjected. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"My partner and I are trying to figure out who did this. We won't give up on you." Maeve replied. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"He said that the flowers and dresses would be enough…that you would remember him. He was surprised you hadn't solved the case already. Said it was a pity I had to die; maybe this time you would be smart enough," the latest victim, Bridget, said. She looked at the other four who nodded in return. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emA teacup appeared in Maeve's hand. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Drink with us," a third girl said. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emMaeve took a sip and let the warm liquid slide down her throat. She cringed at the bitter aftertaste. 'That's odd.'/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"It's your fault," began the tallest of the group. "It's your fault we're dead, detective. And now you will pay with your own life."/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emAt that moment, Maeve started gasping for air. She clutched her throat and collapsed. "I d.. don't understand," she croaked. "I…I don't kn - know who did this. Please!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emThe five women circled Maeve, pointing and laughing at her. She was starting to lose consciousness. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Apparently you aren't as smart as he thinks." Bridget cackled. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"No!" Maeve gasped. "No…"/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve bolted upright, coughing and choking. Her breathing was erratic and she was covered in sweat. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Maeve! Breathe, love. Hey, can you hear me?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Magnus?" It came out as a whisper. "Oh Mags, it was awful." Maeve couldn't hold back the tears anymore. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm here, darling. I've got you. Shh…" Magnus shifted and turned Maeve so she was facing him. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He pulled her close to his body and laid back down with her on his arms. Magnus held the young woman tightly as she sobbed. He rubbed her back until her sobs became sniffles. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Want to talk about it?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve nods slowly against his chest, tightening her grip on his jumper. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""The five victims were there - asking for my help. They…wanted to know why they died," Maeve took a shuddering breath. "Said it was my fault." The redhead hiccupped and choked back the waterfall that threatened to spill. "What if they were right? What if it is my fault? What if…?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""That's enough," Magnus cut in. "Don't you dare blame yourself."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The tone in his voice caused Maeve to look up at him. She was met with concern and agitation. Maeve looked down, unable to hold his gaze. Magnus hooked a finger under her chin and brought it up so he could look at her again. His face softer now, full of tenderness./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""It's not your fault, M. You're exhausted from this case and it's messing with your brain; caused you to have a nightmare. Tomorrow we are going to take a break. I don't care what Kurt will say. If we keep going like this, we'll both lose our sanity."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Blue eyes searched green ones. Unspoken words pass between the two. Maeve brings her hand up to cup Magnus' face, her thumb stroking his cheek. She nods in agreement, offering him a tired smile. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Thank you," she whispered before placing her head back on his chest. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The young woman closed her eyes and takes a calming breath of the man holding her - a woodsy, spicy scent with just a hint of citrus. Magnus kisses the top of Maeve's head and gently strokes her hair, the action soothing both of them. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I - it was the tea," Maeve yawns. "He poisoned the tea."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Mhm," Magnus sleepily hums. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve finally allows the warmth of her partner to lull her into a dreamless sleep./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sunlight filtered in through partially opened blinds. Warm but slightly uncomfortable, Maeve tries to move but is surprised to be stopped by something heavy. She yawns and rubs her face. Slowly opening her eyes she realizes Magnus is holding her. Maeve moves back enough to survey the blond man in front of her. His wild, curly locks hanging carelessly in his face. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emHe looks just like a child - so peaceful and vulnerable./em Maeve brushes a few curls out of the way and feels Magnus begin to stir. She tries to wriggle free but is held tighter against her partner./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No" comes the low and raspy voice. Stay…day off 'member?" Magnus trailed off./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve knew by the quiet snores that her partner had already drifted back to sleep. His warmth overtaking her again - she felt cozy and safe in the young man's embrace. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emPity he would never return your affections,/em her brain argued. "Oh, shut up," Maeve mumbled before slipping off to sleep herself. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"It was early afternoon when Magnus opened his eyes. He looked at the young woman beside him. At some point, they had shifted, and Maeve was now wedged between the back of the couch and Magnus. Smiling at her, he took the chance to admire the redhead. The blond lightly caressed her cheeks noticing the tiny freckles sprinkling her face. He thought that Maeve's fiery hair complimented her fair, creamy complexion. Magnus' hand moved to tuck a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. How he longed to run his fingers through her ginger locks - they always looked so soft. At that moment, the blond realized that he loved everything about the spunky redhead in his arms, and wished that they could stay like this forever. His gaze drifted to her plump ruby lips and wondered what they would feel against his own…how they would taste. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Beautiful," he whispered./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Didn't your mum ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" Maeve's voice was quiet and sleepy. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus liked that. "Sorry, darling. Lost in thought."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""About the case?" she inquired./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Something like that."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Mmm, you promised that we'd take the day off." She yawned, stretching slightly. There wasn't much room, so she ended up pushing herself against him. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Then why don't you open those pretty eyes of yours and we'll make a plan." Magnus chuckles and squeezes her arm. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve's emerald eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinks a few times and smiles at the man. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""There's my girl," he says softly. His cheeks turn slightly realizing what he just said. "How about we get up and go for lunch and then we can pick up some food for your cupboards?" Magnus asks standing up and offering his friend a hand up. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The redhead nodded. "Meet you back here in twenty."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After lunch, the pair ran a few errands and headed back to Maeve's flat. Both loaded with groceries, they made their way to the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""If you put away, I'll start dinner." Magnus offered, beginning to prep./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You really don't have to, Mack. I can cook."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""If I remember correctly, the last time you cooked, the baked potatoes burst into flames." he joked. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Fine," Maeve laughed. "I'm not the best cook, but I can bake like nobody's business."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Very true, M. You make the best pudding around." Magnus winked. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What are you making, this sauce smells divine." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The blond made room for Maeve to slide in front of him. "Pasta with cream sauce and broccoli on the side."br /"That sounds amazing, Mags. Can you, ehm, teach me how to make it?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Of course. Let's start with boiling the noodles. Think you can do that and watch the sauce while I cut the broccoli?" Magnus asked. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yeah, it's not rocket science. Trust me, I am a pro at cooking noodles." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Just don't burn my sauce." he countered. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Hey," the redhead said bumping him out of the way. "Why don't you just go and chop something? I'm not completely hopeless."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes, ma'am!" Magnus saluted. "I'll just be over here…chopping./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emI could get used to this,'/em Maeve thought. emWe work so well together in the field and the kitchen. Wish it didn't have to end./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""How's it coming, love?" Magnus asked a few minutes later. Standing behind her, his hands settled on her hips./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve froze, her eyes widening at his intimate act. "Pardon?" she squeaked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Noodles done yet?" He asked, still not realizing what he'd done. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The redhead nodded picking up the pot. Magnus' hands still on her. "Are we going to do the conga or finish making dinner?" she teased./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus' eyebrows raised in confusion, following Maeve's gaze. "Oh, sorry!" he blushed, hastily removing his hands. "I…uh…I" the blond floundered. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve turned to face him. "Never said I didn't like it." giving a playful wink before side-stepping him and walking to the sink. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Magnus took a deep breath and turned back to the stove. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The rest of dinner went by. Both, now full and content, sitting on the couch each with a cup of cocoa, talking. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Wow, Martinsson, you can cook for me anytime. That was bloody amazing." the young woman smiled. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Deal," Magnus said. Glancing at his watch he stood up. "I should go; work tomorrow."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve sighed, getting up and walking him to the door. The blond stood in the doorway leaning on the frame, taking one more look at their board. Studying the photos of the victims, he narrowed his eyes looking from Maeve to the board again. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Uncanny resemblance" he muttered under his breath. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Thanks for today, Mags. I think we both really needed it."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek right as Magnus turned his attention back to her. Their lips met. They both froze, too shocked at what had just happened. After what felt like minutes, seconds actually, Maeve pulled away from her face aflame. Before Magnus could open his mouth, she pushed him out of the way and slammed the door in his face. The redhead plopped on her couch and turned on the television in need of a distraction. Throughout the show, Maeve kept glancing at the corkboard. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emReminds me of you and uncanny resemblance/em kept running through her mind. She turned off the TV and went to the board again. emFlowers…dresses. He said you would remember./em Maeve closed her eyes. "Tar ar, smaoinigh!" she whispered to herself. "The sender of the notes an..and the killer…are the same person!" she yelled. "But wait, all five of the women knew our mystery man. How?" Maeve continued talking out loud, racking her brain trying to sift through all the information they had. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Boyfriend perhaps? But that's not possible, is it?" She dug through the evidence box rechecking timelines, photos, family statements. She made notes in her notebook. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Timeline fits - he was able to find and romance each victim. But why? His name changes each time, and descriptions are only slightly off…he sounds so familiar, but I can't place him. I wish I had a picture of him." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve wanted to call Magnus, glancing at her watch, she saw how late it was. "I can tell him tomorrow at the station." The detective began cleaning up the files when something fell onto the floor. It was a photo they had somehow missed earlier. The picture showed Kate, the second victim, standing next to a dark-haired man. Maeve squinted at the couple studying the man's face. Her eyes widened in shock. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No, it can't be!" she murmured. Maeve reached for her phone, quickly dialing Magnus. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Ullo?" came his slurred response./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Magnus! I know who the murderer is. We need to find him now!" she yelled. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""That's nice, Mae. Too early…do anything." The blond man yawned. "Go to sleep, love." And the line disconnected. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Mags? Ugh, thanks partner," she huffed. Maeve made her way to bed, suddenly feeling very tired. Sleep evaded the young woman, however. After hours of tossing and turning, she got up and made herself a cup of tea and sat in the living room with a book. Finally starting to doze off, she heard a knock at the door. The redhead jumped up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Magnus," she called out. Unlocking and opening the door, she continued, "I knew you'd come 'round." Maeve stopped. The man waiting was not her partner but in fact, the man they'd been searching for./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Took you long enough, love." A smirk twisting the somewhat handsome features of the killer. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Don't call me that." Maeve mentally slapped herself for not having her gun with her. Using her years of training, the detective kept a cool head. "You need to leave now," she instructed attempting to close the door. However, the intruder was faster and stuck his foot in the doorway and pushed it open again. Maeve backed up towards where she had left her phone. She needed to call Magnus. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Where are you going, my dear? We have so much to catch up on." The man crooned./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No, we don't. I am calling the police." The young woman informed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I am afraid your little detective friend can't help. I can't let you make that phone call. You and I are going on a trip together, just the two of us. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Ducky. You choose," The dark-haired man said. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm not going anywhere with you!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Maeve's visitor had advanced on her with her realizing it, caging her between his body and the wall. Without another thought, the young woman punched the intruder in the gut and ducked under his arm./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Hard way it is then," he coughed. Recovering quickly, he lunged at the redhead but missed - knocking over a lamp instead. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A chase ensued. Maeve knew there was little use in screaming, as her only neighbor was an elderly, deaf woman. The detective tried to control the outcome, if she could get to her room where her gun was, then she'd win. Her plan wasn't working though, and she was growing tired. Maeve was running out options. The flat was now a mess of broken items and scattered papers. She hid behind the couch to catch her breath, her back flat against the piece of furniture. Suddenly, she was yanked up by her hair, pulled up and over the couch onto the floor. She groaned in pain. Her eyes met those of her attacker's. The smirk back on his face as he reached down to caress her cheek. The young woman bit his hand, but before she could move, the man smacked her hard. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The last thing Maeve remembered before she blacked out was a pinch on her neck and the words, "Rest now pet."/p 


End file.
